The use of a transparent lamina of plastic to cover and protect the information on a separately manufactured identification badge is well known. Typically the transparent lamina includes a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive adhered to one side of the lamina which is supported by a sheet of release paper. The badge is manufactured separately from the transparent lamina and typically is marked with information one at a time by hand, by a typewriter or by a printer. The lamina must then be removed from the release paper, carefully aligned with the badge and applied to the badge.
An identification tag that folds and laminates a transparent lamina over an adjacent single sided message surface is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,257.
Current identification badges or certification badges (that evidence the certification of a list of skills of the wearer) often require entry of information on both sides of the badge. The presence of information on both sides of an identification badge makes it desirable to apply a protective cover to both sides of the badge, thus known badges require the careful manipulation of two transparent lamina into alignment and contact with both sides of the badge.
The use of temporary passes or daily issued certification badges by large organizations requires the rapid issuance of a large number of badges, necessitating that the badge issuance and lamination process be as rapid as possible.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a badge which can be economically manufactured, easily and quickly marked on both sides with the desired information and laminated with a transparent protective lamina to cover and protect both sides of the badge.